Spotlight
A Spotlight is a little ad with a blurb, they're located on the bottom of every Wikia page. They advertise other wiki's across Wikia.Wikia Spotlight. Please Note: If you have ad-block on your browser, Wikia Spotlight will not show up unless you disable ad blocker on that specific wikia. Disabling Ad-Blocker only disables the spotlight for the wiki you're on, you must disable it on each individual wiki you go on. (For example, if you disable ad blocker on the Kya wiki, but not the Suikoden wiki. Wiki spotlight will appear on the Kya wiki, but not the Suikoden wiki, unless you disable it there as well.) Please be sure that you request for a spotlight every six months from the last request or every May 22 and October 22 any admin of this wiki must request a spotlight. The spotlight does not count the calendar year, so if you make two spotlights in November, you would have to wait until next November to post them again. Spotlights do not involve which year it is; it just depends on when you post them up. *First Request happened November 22, 2016. *Second Request will be made on October 22, 2017 *Third Request will be in May of 2018 *and so on.... Before an admin can request a spotlight make sure to choose a photo and caption to use for the spotlight and work with the Best Practices to avoid the delay of approval. ''Tips & Ideas: *All and any can converse about the spotlight. *Be ready to use the caption and image be used two weeks before requesting the spotlight. ''The earlier you prepare, the less you have to worry and cram all in one. **The caption is limited for 40-45 characters. **Any Kya: Dark Lineage images are welcome, but it must reflect the wiki. *If you aren't sure what image or caption to use, ask the community! Even set a poll up if you'd like! **The caption must be short, and to the point. **The image must be Kya: Dark Lineage related. ***Any interesting news about Kya: Dark Lineage, or Eden Games, can also be used for the spotlight. ''Best Practices to Follow *The requester should be either an active admin, or link to a discussion with an active admin of the wikia who agrees to the spotlight. *The wikia should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub, or very short articles (less than about 300 bytes; listed at Special:Shortpages) and articles marked with a stub template should make up no more than a fifth of all pages. *The main page should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should not be sysop-protected from editing unless there is a strong history of vandalism; protecting against anonymous editors and new accounts is ok. *The curated main page for mobile visitors should be filled out. *There should be a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category (Special:UncategorizedPages should be empty). *The community should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. *The wikia should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) *The message in the Community Center on Recent Wiki Activity should be customized. (MediaWiki:Community-corner) *The wikia should have a customized skin. *The wikia should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. 'Please leave a message to Spotlight Talkpage if a request is already been made. So that the other admins knows if a request for that date is already been made.' FAQ *How many times can we request for the Wikia Spotlight? **Twice a year. *Where can we see the Spotlighted Wiki's? **Around the wikia network on the bottom of the page. *When will we be able to see the spotlighted wiki's? **Ask the staff who approve the requested spotlight. *The size of the image on the spotlight will be approximately 255 Width x 94 Height (With the quote and name of the wiki, it will turn out to be 123 height) Example of Spotlight Request = Suikoden Wikia Hi, I'm an admin at Suikoden Wikia. We would like to request for a spotlight. Can you please use the http://suikoden.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dauntless_Ship.png as a picture and for the caption "Set Sail on a New Journey to Gather the Stars". *I'm an admin. *We have over 200 contents and most of them are over 300 bytes. *Our main page have picture and it does have a slideshows gallery, there are links to our most *important contents and its is not a sysop protected page but it is protected against new and *anonymous editors. *The curated main page for mobile visitors had been filled out. *All of our pages in Special Uncategorize pages had been already categorize. *We are not in the middle of choosing new admins no upheavals *The MediaWiki:Welcome-user say @latest. *The MediaWiki:Community-corner had been organized. *No other any offensive language had been used. *We will be waiting for you response... Thank You... ~~~~(User Signature) ''Note:'' Don't forget your signature at the bottom of your requested spotlight. November 2016='''Quote: Adventure through a mysterious new world! Original = Source |-| October 2017='Quote: Discover Kya's, Dark Lineage.' Original = Source Category:Pages Category:Non Kya Articles Category:Administration of this site Category:Kya Dark Lineage Wiki Category:Kya Wiki Category:Help desk Category:Help